


Truth or Dare

by PersephoneCorelli



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 03:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneCorelli/pseuds/PersephoneCorelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean-Paul overhears Bobby playing a game of Truth or Dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“Truth or dare, Bobby?” I heard Gambit’s voice ask as I made my way quietly to the kitchen.

“Truth.” Bobby replied.

“Is it true you and Cloud did sexual things together when she was in male form?” I usually abhor eavesdropping, but I must confess that I did, shamelessly wanting to know the answer to this question. Cloud? Male form? I had always thought Bobby was straight no curves to maneuver. Perhaps I was mistaken. I heard a groan and a laugh from Bobby.

“No fair! You are asking something you already know the answer to!”

I could practically hear the grin in Gambit’s voice. “But everyone else does not, mon ami.” I briefly wondered who else was going to be privy to this knowledge, but before my mind wandered too far Bobby responded and my heart sped up.

“Yes okay. We did do some things while Cloud was in male form.” Some things? My mind raced wondering what those things were. I could hear the others pressing for more details and heard Bobby laughingly say he only had to answer the question posed, but told them that it never progressed to all out intercourse between them. My mind was going faster than I usually fly. Bobby had been somewhat intimate with a male before. Could this mean I may actually have a chance of attaining my crush? I turned on my heel and quickly made my way to my room, resolving to discuss this with Annie first thing in the morning.

\----

I could not sleep for want of talking things over with someone so as soon as I thought Annie would be up and in the medical center I raced over and found her groggy, but awake. I quickly told her about what I had accidentally learned the night before and sought her counsel as to how to proceed with this information.

“Jean-Paul, are you sure you want to approach Bobby now?” I wondered briefly at her hesitant voicing, but pressed for her reasoning. “It just seems that if you suddenly turn on the charm now, he is going to wonder why the change. Are you going to tell him you were listening in on their private game?”

I scowled. In my exuberance I had not even considered that. “Annie, what would you suggest? I mean, how private did they think it was going to be playing it in the main room?”

Annie rolled her eyes at me and took a deep drink of her coffee. “It was 3 am. How many of us are awake and milling around then? It is not like it was midday.” I pondered this a moment.

“Well, what if, instead of putting on the instant charm, I continue cultivating the friendship we have, but continue to pursue doing things with him that are more date like?”

Annie gave me a sharp look. “I presume you are not going to date Bobby without actually asking him right?”

I flushed a bit even though that was not my intention. “Non, non, non. I mean do the friendly things and see how that goes before showing him my charm and pressing for a date.” Annie gave me a nod and I felt like rushing off to invite Bobby somewhere, but I knew I had to play it cool or he would suspect before I was ready for him to. I left Annie to the rest of her coffee and glanced at the clock. I still had an hour before breakfast and 3 before my first class. I knew Bobby’s schedule matched mine since we were in the same block, though, since he taught an elective course, we had different students. I was so lost in my thoughts that I did not notice when I bumped right into Bobby. I caught him and myself in time to keep from tumbling to the ground, but it was a close thing.

“Desole. Sorry. I was lost in thought.” I said quickly checking to make sure he was unharmed.

He laughed and it was like music to my ears. “No problem Jean-Paul. What were you thinking about so deeply that you decided to run me over, huh?”

I looked down into his boyish face and checked the urge to taste his curving lips. “Ah, I was mulling over today’s schedule. Making sure I have everything planned out to fit it all in before the weekend.”

Bobby nodded and took a sip from his soda. I have no idea how he stomachs that sugary stuff so early. “Yeah I know what you mean. I am kind of wishing I had gone to bed earlier last night, but luckily   
it is TGIF so I will make it.”

I had heard people use the anagram TGIF, but it still escapes me as to what it actually meant. “TGIF?”

Bobby laughed at my question. “Yeah, Thank goodness it’s Friday.”

I felt slightly stupid now, it was so obvious. “I see.” We stood in companionable silence for a few moments before I remembered my new objective. Become friendlier with man of my dreams, time for step one. “So, Bobby, I was curious to know if you would like to join me for coffee later off campus. I have been here for at least 6 months and I still have no idea where a decent place to go is.” I gave him, what I hoped was, a disarming smile. It must have been because he nodded without hesitation.

“Sure. I know a great little place not too far from here. Be nice to get away from the mansion for a little while. Did you want to just get coffee out or dinner as well?” I was a bit caught off guard at his offer and he continued before I had a chance to respond. “What am I saying, it is Friday night. You probably have a date.”

“Non, non date. Dinner sounds like a good plan. Do you know of anywhere to go where we can get a decent red wine?”

Bobby’s face lit up at my response and he nodded. “Yeah, there is a place, I forget the name, but Warren loves it so you will likely find it at least acceptable.” I sigh inwardly at the slight comparison to Angel, but let it go. It is not like it is not true in this case. He and I did share a love of fine wine and foods.

“All right then. Want to leave about 5ish, beat the dinner rush?” Bobby nodded as Jubilee walked by. “Sure, that works. Sorry, I have to go after her. I forgot she stole my erasers and I need them back before class.” I nodded and watched covertly as he walked quickly after a now shrieking Jubilee. As soon as they were out of sight I let a smile cross my face. That had gone much better than I planned.

\----

My day crawled, but my students found me to be in an unusually good mood. I had tried to hide my anticipation, but was very unsuccessful. Fortunately they seemed to be putting my mood to giving them an exam since they find me to be a sadistic teacher. I never really viewed myself as such, but I had little care for dwelling on it so I just kept up my pace. If they had any real issues I was sure I would have heard from the professor or Scott by now. When the final bell tolled I had to force myself to walk calmly to the infirmary rather than race at top speed like I really wanted to. I had not been able to find Annie earlier to tell her about any developments and now I needed her input on what to wear. In my haste I felt myself collide with someone as I went to enter the room. I reached out to steady the body and heard a familiar laugh.

“Geez, Jean-Paul. That is twice today.”

My ears turned pink as I looked into Bobby’s face. What were the odds? “I am sorry, Robert. My mind is just on wander mode today.”

He looked more amused than annoyed and I took that as a good sign. “No problem. I hope it is nothing bad that has you distracted.”

I shook my head. “Non, nothing bad.”

Bobby nodded, his blonde hair bouncing with each movement. “Good. We still on for tonight then?”

I smiled. “Oui.”

I saw what looked like relief float through his eyes, but might have been just my fertile imagination. “All right. Meet you in the common room then?”

I nodded and he left me with a grin and a wave. I slowly let out my breath and turned to find a smiling Annie. “Something you wish to tell me?” Her eyes danced jovially. I gave her a smirk and followed her into the room. I had time enough to tell her of our plans. Being a speedster made taking care of mundane things so much quicker.

Annie followed me back to my room to help me select my clothing for the evening. She seemed a bit more excited after we had our talk, but would not disclose why. She pressed me to wear my black slacks with my blue shirt that matched my eyes. She left me with a final kiss on my cheek and I quickly went about getting ready. With a final glance at myself in the mirror, I made my way down to the common room to meet up with Bobby. My stomach was filled with butterflies and though I knew this was not a real date, I could not help but feel a surge of anticipation for the night ahead. I heard a wolf whistle and turned to see Jubilee eyeing me up and down.

“Wow JP, you clean up nice.” Her eyes danced with merriment and I gave her a smile.

“Merci, fair Jubilee. What are you up to this evening?”

She grinned. “Oh I just came from helping Bobby choose his wardrobe. It was amusing.”

I quirked my brow and waited for her to explain, but she just gave me a wave and left me alone in the room. I leaned against the wall as I waited for Bobby to make his appearance. Several of the X-men walked by on their way out for the night. Rogue and Remy stopped in and kept me company until Bobby finally made his appearance. Normally I would have been annoyed at being kept waiting, but he looked so delicious in a white dress shirt and navy slacks that my irritation faded away.

He walked over to us quickly with apologies spilling from his lips. “I am so sorry I am late.”

I gave him a smile as Rogue teased him about being “snazzy”. “Non worries. I am sure, without my speed, I likely would have been as well.” He gave me a boyishly grateful smile and the butterflies increased in their fluttering .

“Where ya’ll goin’, sugar?” Rogue’s voice broke the moment and I let Bobby respond since I had no clue.

“Dinner and a coffee shop. I am taking Jean-Paul to that place Warren is always going on about.” Their eyes widened a bit, making me wonder about this place.

Remy hugged Bobby. “Congrats, mon ami. Remy didn’ t’ink you’d go for it so soon.” Bobby’s face flushed and I looked on in confusion.

“Go for what?” I asked wanting to be in on the conversation. Remy and Rogue made a quick exit at that, leaving me alone with Bobby.

Bobby looked down at his feet. “Can we head out first? I promise to explain on the way.” I paused for a moment before nodding assent. We made our way to the car and were soon on headed towards our destination. Bobby’s hands gripped the steering wheel as he began his explanation. “So, last night I, Gambit, Rogue, and Jubilee were playing a game.” He shot me a grin. “I suppose I should say this morning.” We share a chuckle and I wonder if I should come clean, but he continues before I can say anything. “So we are all making jokes and pulling pranks when Gambit asks me if I had any interest in anyone in the mansion.” I bit my tongue to keep from asking if this was before or after the whole Cloud conversation. “At first I was going to say no, but the more I thought about it the more I realized I did have my eye on someone. It just was not someone I normally would find my interest leaning towards.” He paused for so long I was beginning to think he would not continue. “See, I used to date this girl, Cloud….” My breath lodged in my throat and hope bloomed in my chest. “She was not really female or male but both and yet not. It’s really complicated. Suffice it to say that though I have made a few errors in judgment since her, I have come to realize those errors happened because of my inability to admit how I really felt.” He shot me a nervous smile and brought the car to a halt on the side of the road. “He unbuckled and turned to face me. “This way you have a shorter flight home.” He gave me a weak smile at his, I believe, joke and sighed. “I am just going to say it okay?” Without further pause he told me everything. The stuff I overheard and the realization that he was interested in me. My heart beat faster with his every word and I made plans to buy the group an expensive gift as I learned they had been supportive and pushed him to ask me out tonight. “Not that I was trying to date you without actually asking you or anything.”

I smiled as his words somewhat echoed Annie’s. “Non, I am sure you were not. Then what is tonight?”

His eyes met mine hopeful. “Well originally I was just trying to see if things went well and then I was going to ask you for a real date. I suppose now it would be a real date…” He trailed off and looked away. “Unless you are not interested and then I totally understand and we can just have the friendly dinner…”

My heart thudded painfully in my chest and I turned his gaze to meet mine. “Since you are being so honest I suppose I should grant you the same courtesy.” I told him of my accidental eavesdropping and conversation with Annie. How I desperately wanted to ask him out on a real date, but was worried he was too set in his heterosexual ways.

He grinned at my words and leaned closer, more animated. “Well, now that you know better, what do you want to do?”

I ran a light finger over his cheek. “How about dinner, then coffee and if all goes well, maybe a good night kiss?”

He grinned and leaned into my finger. “I don’t suppose we could start with the kiss huh?”

A smirk crossed my lips. “I think I could be persuaded.”

Our lips met in a gentle glide that was over much too quickly. Bobby’s eyes danced as he pulled back. “Don’t want to ruin our appetite.” I laughed and he pulled back onto the road, heading towards our   
dinner, both of us anticipating later when a more exploratory kiss would be taking place.


End file.
